mutantsgeneticgladiatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutants Genetic Gladiators Wiki:Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs)
Mutants Genetic Gladiators Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ's) You'll find here lot of information about the basic functions of the game. 'Question :' What is the combination to acquire a mutant? Example: Enforcer Answer : You can breed any mutant so long as the two "parent" mutants each have one of the genes that the mutant you are trying to make has. Mutants that are classified as "rare" are more difficult to obtain but are still a possible outcome. For best chances it is recommended to use the single gene mutants such as Warrior, Zombie, Robot, Beast, Alien, Demon or the single gene dual mutants such as Nordic Knightmare, Leech Lord, Android, Kaiju Kitty, Astro Surfer, Pit Lord as there will be less possible outcomes and are more likely to get waht you want. Example: For best chances at obtaining Enforcer (Saber-Cyber Mutant) use Warrior (Saber) + Robot (Cyber) ---- 'Question :' How to breed Secret Recipe, Legendary, Heroic or other special mutants? Answer : Note that not ALL mutants are breedable. The Secret Recipe mutants require specifc parents to breed, and others such as PvP/ PvE exclusive, Legendary and Heroic mutants can only be bred and upgraded by using that mutant as one of breeding parents. And others such as Zodiacs and Seasonals are not breedable whatsoever. ---- 'Question :' How do you level-up mutants fast ? Answer : The best way to level up mutants is to do fight the bosses in campaign. Be sure to add a lot of friends as they will gift you campaign passes, more friends, more campaign passes! Tip: Be sure to save up any Double or Triple XP badges, by using them at the same time you will get 4x the XP. Also try to farm the Neo Paris stage using high level Nordic Knightmare to give your weaker mutants a lot of XP quickly without fighing much. ---- 'Question :' How to level-up my Fame ? Answer : By participating in campaign, PvP or PvE events. Again it's important to add friends as they might giftyou campaign passes ---- 'Question :' How to gain coins/money fast ? Answer : The best way to get coins fast is to buy Compounds. Fill all your compounds with your highest level mutant to generate coins fast. The higher the level, the faster you can get coins. The rarer your mutant, the faster you can get coins. Another way is to PVP and Campaigns. You can also gain coins by finishing quests. First : Things that affect the coin generation rate : *Mutant level *Exotic Gene *Starring Second : Compounds *High level compounds allow players to stock more coins *Having a Mystic / Galactic big compound allow the player to pack heavy generator of coins *Higher lvl compounds does NOT affect coins generation Third : What to do ? *Level up 10 each mutant *Put as many exotic gene as possible in the max silver compound *Only sell mutants you use to let the breeder always in function ( like zombies or robot bought in the shop) *Always try to breed rare if you don't have a particular mutant to breed *Balance your compounds to match the silver generation with the max silver and your rate of collecting ( to avoid generation while compound is full ) Gene generate coin at different rates : *Basic : Cyber / Saber / Necro = Same rate, slow *Exotic : Beast and Galactic are nearly equals, Galactic a bit superior to Beast = Average rate *Exotic : Mystic = High rate Credits to Jarvis Stark ---- 'Question :' How to gain gold ? Answer : You can get gold through leveling-up your Fame. The amount of gold you can get in leveling-up your fame is half to your Fame-level up until Level 99 which then caps at 50 gold every level. Another way is to finish Achievements, Daily Challenge, Magnetic Key also gives gold. And lastly, visit the Application Fan Page, sometimes they give gold. ---- 'Question :' How do you get stars ? Answer : You can always get stars by buying them in the in-game shop with gold and as a possible reward in Mutants Slots. Bronze Stars can also be obtained by leveling up your fame, reaching 20 kills in PvE, as final rewards for completing Beta stages of Campaign, and as a possible reward with Magnetic Keys. Silver Stars are obtained by reaching 80 kills in PvE, as final rewards for completing the Delta stages of campaign, by reaching the Elites league in PvP, and through Magnetic Keys once the gauge is high enough. Gold Stars are obtained by reaching 100 kills in PvE, as final rewards for completing the Omega stages of campaign, and by reaching Grand Master's league in PvE. ---- 'Question :' How do you use stars ? Answer : When two of your mutants have reached level 10, you can add a BRONZE STAR in the Breeding Center on your TWO level 10 mutants to obtain an "elite" Bronze Mutant. To add a SILVER STAR in the breeding center, you need TWO level 15 BRONZED MUTANTS to get a Silver star mutant and to add a GOLD STAR in the breeding center, you need TWO level 20 SILVER OR GOLD MUTANTS to get a Gold star mutant. Example : :To make Bronze Star Mutant you need: ::1 level 10 mutant + 1 level 10 mutant + Bronze Star to put in the breeding center. :To make a Silver Star Mutant you need: ::1 level 15 Bronze Star Mutant + 1 level 10 Bronze Star Mutant + 1 Silver Star to put in the breeding center. :To make a Gold Star Mutant you need: ::1 level 20 Silver Star Mutant + 1 level 20 Silver Star Mutant + 1 Gold Star to put in the breeding center. ---- 'Question :' Are Rare Mutants stronger than the Normal Mutants ? Answer : No, Rare mutants are just more difficult to obtain than normal mutants. However Legendary mutants and those received from PvP and PvE have 10% more Health and Attack then normal mutants and rare mutants. ---- 'Question :' Why do certain mutants takes a long period of time to breed ? Answer : It depends on the genes of the parents and the star used in crossbreeding. Zoomorph, Galactic and Mythic parent mutants take a lot longer to crossbreed, the exception to this are Legendary mutants and mutants obtained as rewards from PvP or PvE as their breeding times are low regardless of their genes. The star used also affects the breeding time, the higher the star, the more time it will take to breed. ---- 'Question :' Why can't I get the rewards in the PVP Tournament ? Answer : You can only get the rewards in the PVP tournament after the season is finished. So be sure to maintain your league until the end of the tournament in order to receive the rewards. ---- 'Question :' What is the Hexagonal image appearing when I'm starting a battle ? Answer : Please refer to this image The Attack (RED) one shows the strengths of the attacks your opponent have while the Defense (BLUE) reflects the primary genes of their selected mutants, so you can use that to decide what attacks you want to take. ---- 'Question :' How do I counter my opponent's mutants? Answer : Please refer to this image Another Image ( Simplified Form ) ---- 'Question :' How are tag teams chosen? Answer : There are two conditions which must be met to determine which mutant will become your tag. They must be the last mutant you crossbreed AND reach max level (including full XP bar). - If NONE of you're mutants are at max XP, then your tag will be the one which has the highest level and XP. - If MORE than one of your mutants are at max level (including full XP bar) then your tag will be the mutant which came out crossbreeding last. (TIP: On Android version of the game the game lists mutants according to their level AND which mutants came out of crossbreeder first, therefore your tag will be the last mutant which is at max level with a full XP bar) ---- Thank you for reading! Hope this will solve a little bit of your problems regarding this game. I'm also a player so don't expect that I know all information about this game. - Miku Category:Tips